Mother's birthday
Info A common day for Eliza Ellenstein. Objective Just as planned: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Did Magda go out? Maid: Yes, Ma'am. The carriage just left. Eliza: Good. Help me dress. It will be another busy day. Maid: Yes, Ma'am. Eliza: Don't make me repeat myself! Fulfil your duties and report to me when you're finished in case you forgot something. Maid: Of course. Story Chat 2 Servant: Good morning, Ma'am. Eliza: What are the arrangements for today? Servant: First, speak to the Patron. I have already organized what needs to be said, but there are still things you must look over personally. Eliza: ...Well, the small issue here doesn't need to be included. Remember not to put things like that on the list next time. Servant: Understood. Also, we found the man who's been following Lady Ellenstein. Eliza: Then why haven't you dealt with him? Servant: It's a bit troublesome. You have to make the final decision. Eliza: I see. Servant: Baron Camus visited yesterday, hoping we would extend his three-month debt period. Eliza: We won't. We already gave him more time. Servant: I will tell him. Who would you like to talk to first? : Contact Patron : Eliza: Is the magical communication device ready? : Servant: Yes. : Eliza: Okay. You may go now. : Servant: (bows and leaves) : Eliza: This is Eliza. : Talking Box: I am listening. : Eliza: (What should I report to the Patron? I might be rebuked or forced to do something if I'm not careful...) :: Popularity of Magda :: Eliza: Magda has far exceeded our expectations. She has talent and is able to meet influential figures with ease. :: Talking Box: That's the privilege of beautiful women. Have you forgotten, Eliza? You've also enjoyed it when you were young. :: Eliza: ... :: Talking Box: Bashfulness is innocence, cruelty is vigilance, greediness is being headstrong. Even frivolity wears a charming veil. Ah, beautiful women have this divine, valuable privilege! :: Eliza: Please stop making fun of me. :: Talking Box: You have wasted your potential. But Lady Ellenstein will take advantage of it and show us a wonderful play in this chaotic world. She will be rewarded in my hundred-year plan. :: Eliza: The Ellensteins have never doubted your wisdom. :: Talking Box: I think... a marriage should be arranged for her. :: Eliza: What?! :: Talking Box: A beautiful bride is a crucial chip, don't you think? :: Eliza: Do you truly want to use Magda as a tool? ::: Indirect Negation ::: Eliza: Now isn't the time. I think the hierarchy of power can change after a while... Let's wait and see. After all, she's my only daughter. ::: Talking Box: Hahaha, alright. Your daughter is very important to everyone. ::: Reasoning and Object ::: Eliza: That's not a good idea. Women who don't belong to anyone have the greatest appeal. Once it's decided who wins, things will come to a close. You're not the type of person to make such a short-sighted investment, right? This does involve your future plan. ::: Talking Box: Your calculated analysis is what I appreciate about you. ::: Strong Disagreement ::: Eliza: Please don't forget I'm following your orders to regain the Ellensteins' past glory. Being used as an object is not what I nor the Ellensteins want! I would rather live far away and cultivate chess pieces for you elsewhere. I will not allow my daughter to go down this path! ::: Talking Box: Hahahaha! Don't worry, I was joking. I wanted to know how you felt about her. You didn't let me down. ::: Eliza: ... :: Spread Rumors :: Eliza: Finsel is a breeding ground for gossip. Most of the time, we don't need to do too much work. :: Talking Box: Very good. We can have two types of rumors in the future. :: Eliza: What do you mean? :: Talking Box: There will be ones you ask Lady Ellenstein to spread. Those are for the idiots. The rest will be the ones you want her to believe. :: Eliza: Magda won't tell them to others. :: Talking Box: She will. Her reactions, emotions, even her advice to her closest friends. If anyone wants the truth, they will be satisfied. :: Eliza: You have taken into account every single possibility. :: Talking Box: We always need to be one step ahead of our enemy, dear Eliza. :: Lack of funding :: Eliza: Prices are increasing after the war, and people are more greedy. I have to admit their bribes are worth more than I anticipated. :: Talking Box: I have already given you what I can without attracting suspicion. Gold coins from an unknown source can be a weak point. A discerning eye can see what you're doing with only a glance. :: Eliza: I understand. The Ellensteins' distribution channel is ready. With these businesses, I can invest more money into your intelligence network. :: Talking Box: Hahaha, as long as it is my intelligence network! I will increase funding to support your businesses. Eliza, good work. :: Eliza: I learned all this from you. : Talking Box: Please read the plan we discussed last week. : Eliza: As you wish. (picks up the report) : The Debt : Eliza: It is time to address the Baron's debts. : Servant: Based on my investigation, the Baron's business is doing poorly. Sullas burned his vineyard. : Eliza: Then I should ask Magda to spread rumors about it as well saying that since his cellar is damaged, all the wine is ruined. : Servant: Won't there be many creditors after him? : Eliza: None of you know bankruptcy better than me. It will take a long time for an important household to fall into hell. We're letting him know who he should be afraid of. The Bavlenkas aren't the only family who can ruin a noble's life. : Servant: Understood. : The Stalker : Eliza: Who is it this time? Another person who fell for my daughter? Finsel's aristocrats can't even gracefully pursue a woman now? : Servant: It is the youngest son of Earl Scully. : Eliza: I thought his family has no influence. They are only landlords. : Servant: Yes, and their estates are outside of Finsel. Many aristocrats in the city care about their reputation and are easy to control, but... We are worried that if we do something, Lady Ellenstein will be involved in the disputes outside the city. : Eliza: Well, we can cause problems for his family. Keep him focused on his cattle and he won't have time to be promiscuous. : Servant: Do we need to hire people to kill cows...? : Eliza: No. Use the Patron's network to find a mage who can summon a few monsters. : Servant: What? : Eliza: It's normal for those dead cattle to appear in the slaughterhouse. They will look for any cursed calves, kill the mad animals, purify the water... Half a year will be lost. : Servant: What if he isn't called back by his family? : Eliza: It means he's an idiot. Then you can teach him a lesson or even drown him in a river! : Servant: I see! That's it Eliza: ...I'm too old to continue. I feel dizzy now. Servant: Please rest, Ma'am. Eliza: Magda is working hard. She has no idea how dangerous it is. I want to help as much as I can. She does things that exceed even my imagination. I want to support her and see how far she can go. I want her to find what we old people can't. Story Chat 3 Magda: I'm back! Mother, at the ball today- Eliza: Zzz... Maid: Ma'am fell asleep and I didn't want to wake her. Magda: At this age, it's easy for Mother to become tired. Prepare some tea and hot towels. I will put her in bed an hour from now. Maid: Yes, My Lady. Category:Events Category:2019 Events Category:Birthday Balls Category:Transcript